kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Dance
]] The '''Kirby Dance' is a term used to describe the short dance Kirby does in most of his games usually after accomplishing a certain action (which is usually completing a level or defeating a boss), though the dance itself differs depending on the game, and sometimes there are multiple variations in the same game. Kirby is sometimes joined by two or more other Kirbys (or Helpers/Animal Friends) who mirror or accompany him in his dance. Notes In most games, Kirby splits himself in three and does the dance. In Kirby Super Star (and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra), Kirby is joined by his helper to do the dance, if he has one, and in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, he is joined by an animal friend, once again, only if he has one. In Kirby Star Allies, every friend Kirby has at the time will do the dance as well. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby can be joined by up to three differently-colored clones of himself and depending on how many are with him when a boss is defeated, both the dance and the finishing pose will be different. In Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby, who's been transformed into a ball, cannot do the dance himself but rather a group of Kirbys are seen doing it on a sepia-colored screen (with the appearance of an old movie) behind him (on the top screen). In Kirby: Squeak Squad, the number of Kirbys that do the dance depends on the number of Treasure Chests Kirby has collected in the level: if he collected one Treasure Chest, one Kirby does the dance, if he collected two, two Kirbys do the dance, and finally if three are collected, three Kirbys do the dance. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Kirby is joined by Prince Fluff for the dance. Both the dance and finishing pose always vary (except upon beating Yin-Yarn). In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, the Kirby Dance occurs when the bonus game after each level is finished. It is similar to the other dance variations, but with new dance moves added, such as break dancing, the Robot, and the Moonwalk. This is one of the only games to have Meta Knight and King Dedede be able to do the Kirby Dance, with the other being Kirby Star Allies. In the Super Smash Bros. series Three variations of the Kirby Dance are used in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' games as Kirby's victory pose after winning a match. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Kirby's up taunt is also inspired by the Kirby Dance. The traditional music also plays on Kirby's victory screens throughout the series. Starting from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, two versions of the song exist, including a cheerful version that plays on Kirby and King Dedede's victory screens and a metal remix that plays for Meta Knight. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! The Kirby Dance appears in episode 42 of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Pink-Collar Blues, where Kirby witnesses King Dedede's Waddle Dee doing the dance, and then finishes the episode by doing it himself. The music used for the dance was changed in the English dub, however. Music Trivia *The full song of the dance sound very similar to the nursery rhyme "Pop! Goes the Weasel" *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby occasionally grins maliciously when doing his dance. This is extremely rare. *In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby does not do the Kirby Dance after completing each stage, and instead joins the other characters for a picnic where he jumps onto certain items. **However, the "Victory Dance" theme was originally supposed to be in the game, but was removed for unknown reasons, indicating that the Kirby Dance was going to be included. *When using Cook’s Supper Party Friend Ability in Kirby Star Allies, Kirby can be heard quietly singing the short version of the Kirby Dance theme while stirring the pot. Gallery KD Dance.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Kirby Dance.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Dance.gif|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2_Kirby_Dance_Game_Boy.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Kirby Dance.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KSS Kirby Dance.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KStSt Kirby Dance.gif|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KDL3_Kirby_Dance.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Kirby Dance.gif|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KirbyPoseSSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' KNiD Kirby Dance.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Kirby-Victory-SSBM.gif|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' KRBaY_Kirby_Dance.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KatAM Kirby Dance.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC Dance.gif|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq Kirby Dance.gif|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby-Victory-SSBB.gif|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' KSSU Kirby Dance.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Kirby Epic Yarn dance.gif|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' kirbys_victory_dance-17846.gif|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Kirby_Dance.gif|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFD KO'd Kirby.gif|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KirbyPoseWiiU.gif|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] Rainbow Curse dance.gif|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Kirby_Dance_2.gif|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KBR Victory.gif|''Kirby Battle Royale'' SSBU Kirby victory.gif|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' ja:カービィダンス Category:Gameplay Category:Songs Category:Super Smash Bros.